brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:The Water Temple
The Water Temple is a custom set created by BrickfilmNut on Dec. 21, 2012. It was entered into Thorin II Oakenshield's "Knights" Contest. Description The set consists of two main portions: the Water Monster and the Temple itself. The Water Monster is mainly dark stone grey and medium azure. It has a long body consisting of Hero Factory parts, and it has medium-azure scales down the length of its body. It has a wide tail that it uses to propel itself through the water. Further up his body, two arms extend, each of which have long metal claws. The shoulders and upper-back are covered by a medium-azure piece of Bionicle armour. The head uses mainly System bricks. The head has two circular, yellow eyes that face forwards, and the Monster has a large overbite, two rows of front and back teeth, and a red tongue that is barely visible. On the side of its heads are "gills" The Water Temple sits on one large blue baseplate. Wide stone-grey plates lie on two of the perpendicular sides of the baseplate. To the front and left is a large, rocky entrance, with two dimly-lit torches on the outside, a smooth and textured archway, and a rocky "roof". In the temple's front-right corner is a small stash of treasure, consisting of gold coins, gold bars, a gold statue, a silver treasure chest, a green crystal, and a brown barrel containing valuables. Along the edges of the area that the stone-grey plates cover are several tall, smooth, stone-grey columns. Some of these columns are "broken" and feature varying amounts of their top sections missing. In the back-right corner of the temple is the fountain area. Five stone grey mini-fountains surround the area, and in the centre is a raised platform on which the main fountain rests. Unlike the mini-fountains, this fountain is white and does not shoot up high. The custom set comes with one minifigure, a Knight. The knight has grey legs, a black waist, a grey torso, blue arms, black hands, a yellow face, and a grey helmet. The helmet's visor can be raised, and attached to the visor is a light-blue feather. The Knight also wears a grey version of the Golden Atlantis Warrior's armour, and he carries a sliver broadsword and a blue shield with an emblem of the Monster on it. Background Somewhere in a forgotten land was a magical lake, which had amazing healing properties. The priests of the land built the temple around the lake, which they considered a very spiritual place. However, the empire in the land fell, and monsters invaded the land, one of which decided to inhabit the lake itself, with the constant exposure to the water's healing powers essentially rendering it immortal. Now, a Knight must journey to the temple and collect some of the lake-water from the temple's fountain in order to save his kingdom, which has come under a plague. However, the knight was not forewarned about the Monster, and its sudden appearance means that the knight must outwit and defeat it if he hopes to survive and access the fountain's water. Will the Knight reach the fountain, or will the Monster nab itself a meal? You decide! Designer's Notes *This was built in less than one day on LDD and was entered into Thorin II Oakenshield's "Knights" Contest. *The most difficult parts of the model where the serpent's head, the entrance, and posing the serpent. *My favourite parts of the set are the treasure stash, the entrance, and the monster's overall appearance. My least-favourite part is the fountain, though I am also considering improving the Monster's head and maybe tail. *Although I've started several LDD models in the last while, this was the first one that I completed in a few years. Minifigures Included Gallery BFNWaterTempleFightMain.png|The main image of the set BFNWaterTempleFightSetInItsEntirety.png|The set in its entirety BFNWaterTempleFightBack.png| Another view of the battle BFNWaterTempleFightKnight.png|The Knight BFNWaterTempleFightMonster.png|The Monster BFNWaterTempleFightFountain.png|The Fountain BFNWaterTempleFightEntrance.png|The Temple's entrance BFNWaterTempleFightTreasure.png|The Temple's small stash of treasure BFNWaterTempleFightMonsterFront.png|A front view of the monster BFNWaterTempleFightMonsterTop.png|A bird's-eye view of the monster BFNWaterTempleFightKnightHelmetDown.png|The Knight with his helmet down BFNWaterTempleFightKnightHelmetUp.png|The Knight with his helmet up